kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Isami Ōmiya
　 | Romanized = Ōmiya Isami | Gender = Female | Age = 19 | Seiyū = Yukari Tamura | Manga Debut = | Anime Debut = Together with Sister }} is the older sister of Shinobu Ōmiya. She is a fashion model who often spends her time around the house when she isn't busy working. She first appears in the anime during episode 2 and was attending her final year of high school. As of Season 2, she is in college. Appearance Isami has long, dull-green hair reminiscent of a hime-cut with matching colored eyes. She is normally depicted in a school uniform (season 1) or casual attire (both seasons). Personality Isami appears to be a wiser, older Shinobu. She is optimistic and caring for her sister and friends and takes on a big sister role towards them due to her "little sister fetish" she is implied to have. She is kind and helpful though, and she takes over tending to Shino and Alice when their parents aren't home. However, as an older sister, Isami loves to tease Shino and her friends with a mischievous streak, and she appears to be a bit lazy. She can also be blunt and stern when it calls for it though and tries to teach the girls to do the right thing; even if her own moral is questionable at times. She is viewed as beautiful and filled with grace by others and has a lot of knowledge when it comes to modeling for pictures. Relationships Shinobu As an older sister, Isami cares deeply for Shino; so much that she frets when her little sister doesn't actually need her and goes through depression. She adores Shino, even if she has to be blunt with her by demanding to see her grades or telling her not to do something. She does enjoy teasing Shino from time-to-time though. Alice Isami is kind to Alice for most part, but like with Shino, she tends to be more honest with her about various things - whether she knows the true answer or not. She has no problem manipulating Alice's affection for Shino to get what she wants and enjoys teasing her. Aya Out of the group of girls, Isami interacts with her the least; as she rarely sees her outside of their group gatherings. Karen Isami is admired by Karen Kujō a great deal since finding out she was a model and saw her pictures and magazines. She likes to talk to her and often sees her, since she visits the house more than Yoko or Aya. Yoko Having known Yoko since she was little, Isami has entrusted the care of Shino in her after realizing how mature she was as a little girl. She is kind to Yoko and they often agree about things, due to their mature mindsets. Seeing how sad Yoko was without an older sister also gave her the idea of acting as an older sister for her. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. * Her blood type is O. * "Isami" is usually a given name for boys. * She once got out of helping the girls bake by claiming her best dish was a burnt plate of eggs. However, given the situation and her behavior it is unknown if she was lying or being honest. * Her name means "courageous". Gallery :Main article: Isami Ōmiya/Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Isami Ōmiya